


Yousana Meets Buzzfeed Unsolved

by Nothesc, stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Balloon Squad, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, F/M, Ghost Hunting, Yousana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: For a Hei Briskeby YouTube-video, the boys need another person to form equal pairs. Sana is the obvious choice.They're going ghost hunting.Basically, Yousana meets Buzzfeed Unsolved.





	Yousana Meets Buzzfeed Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for Simone!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIMONE!! love you!!

“No.”

 

“Sana, please.”

 

“No.”

 

“It’s only one night. It’ll be fun.”

 

“I won’t be in your stupid video, Elias”

 

Sana stood in front of her brother, arms crossed over her chest, and a small glare on her face. 

 

Her older brother looked at her with what he probably thought was a puppy-dog look nobody could deny. But she had been around him for too long to be affected by it. 

  
She had just wanted to get something to drink and go back to studying but here she was; Elias and his friends were bothering her about being in a YouTube video on their channel. A video about ghost hunting. 

 

_ Ghost hunting?!  _

 

Did Sana look like she would participate in something like that? 

 

As if Elias wasn’t enough on his own, his friends joined them in the kitchen and assembled around Elias, making it look like they were forming a front in an important mission. 

 

Sana let her gaze wander over the boys with a neutral look, until she met Yousef’s eyes and her heart stuttered softly. She drowned out the sound of the other boys pestering her with reasons why she needed to agree to their stupid proposition. Instead she focused her attention on Yousef, who remained silent, the edge of his lips raised slightly in a playful smile.

 

She could say that it was because she didn’t want to hear their stupid reasons anymore. She could say that it was because she knew she should be studying. She could say that it was because she didn't eat much today. But none of it would be true. 

 

No. 

 

The reason why her heart was beating so fast right now was because of that little smile Yousef was showing her. That little smile that he saved only for her. That little smile that ignited a fire in her. She was still trying to convince herself that she could never feel anything for him. And that smile of his was not helping. 

 

Elias stopped talking mid-sentence, suddenly aware of the fact that Sana wasn’t listening to them anymore. There was a somewhat dazed expression on her face that told him her mind was somewhere else completely. Elias looked at Yousef, realizing his friend had been surprisingly silent this whole time, only to find he was looking at Sana with a similar expression.

 

When neither Sana nor Yousef snapped out of their little bubble, Elias rolled his eyes with an amused smile and started talking again, this time a bit louder. 

 

“Yousef! Say something to convince her! She would have been your partner after all!”

 

This made his best friend’s head turn to him quickly and Elias was unable to hide his satisfied smirk.

 

Sana was hastily pulled out of her daydream, turning to her brother in annoyance. Elias raised his eyebrows at her and smiled. 

 

“Why would Yousef and I be partners? Aren’t you and Yousef always together? And what’s that about having partners at all?” Sana said, trying to be reasonably calm despite the fact that she knew what the general idea for the video was and she didn’t like the idea of Yousef being alone. He was clumsy after all, and would probably end up hurting himself. 

 

“Why do you care? You said you weren’t going to be in the video anyway, right?” 

 

“Well, I asked a question and I want an answer, is that so difficult to understand?” Sana shot back at him, a challenging look in her eyes.

 

“Okay, okay. Fine.” Elias crossed his arms against his chest and chuckled, amused by Sana’s sudden interest for the video. “We’re going to Grims Grenka, the haunted hotel in Kongensgate. You know like those Youtubers that film themselves going into those kinds of places?”

 

“Yeah, I figured since the video is about ghost hunting. I still don’t know why you’re splitting into partners and why you won’t go with Yousef.” 

 

It was no secret that her brother could be slow at times but she could swear that he was doing it on purpose now. 

 

Maybe Elias was enjoying this a little too much. But what could he do? His sister gave him the perfect opportunity to annoy her. He had no choice but to take it. That’s what siblings were there for, right?

  
“So impatient, aren’t we sis?” 

 

This time Sana didn’t answer, instead she chose to mimic her brother by crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

 

“Anyway. Since you’re so interested in it, the idea is to split into pairs and film ourselves as we go in, then we'll edit the whole thing together and see who gets scared the most. Satisfied?”

 

How was she related to him? Sometimes she wondered if one of them was switched at the hospital….but then again they looked too similar as kids for that to be a possibility.

  
“No. I asked two questions. I only got the answer to one of them. Why don’t you go with Yousef?”

 

“Actually.” Yousef, who was quiet until now, starts. “I was wondering the same thing. I thought it was always you and me, Elias.”

 

“It is, Yousef, it is. It’s always you and me. But not for this vid.” Elias puts his hands on Yousef’s shoulder and smiles at him. Then he whispers to him, low enough so no one but him can hear it. “You’ll thank me later.”

 

Yousef felt his cheeks burn. Luckily he didn’t have to say anything because Sana interjected suddenly.

 

“I’m still waiting, Elias. Why are you leaving your best friend alone?” Sana sighed. She should just stop talking, leave the boys in the kitchen and go back to studying. 

 

She could...

 

“Well, because…” Elias tried to think of a good explanation, but if he was being honest, the real reason he divided everyone up that way was not something he could say out loud just yet. Finally he managed to say the first thing that came to his mind. “Well, Adam and Mikael have to go together because that way they’ll stop themselves from being dumb.”

 

“Hey!” Adam yelled, but no one listened to him. 

 

“And Mutta and me...we have to go together because…” Elias looked at his friend hoping he would find a good enough reason on his face. Instead, he found it in his height. “Mutta and I go together because Mutta is tall and he can protect me if something or someone appears and he’s also a slow runner so they’ll catch him first.” 

 

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered because you think I’ll protect you or offended because you’ll leave me behind if something attacked us,” Mutta said, raising his eyebrows jokingly.

 

“But what do you mean Elias? We haven’t talked about any of that?” Mikael asked, completely lost.

 

“We talked about it Mikael. You’re just too dumb to remember. But we did talk about it.” Elias looked at Mikael, Adam and Mutta with widened eyes, raising his eyebrows praying they would take the hint. “We all talked about it. Remember?”

 

It took them awhile but in the end they all nodded in agreement. They caught on to why Elias was doing what he was doing. And they couldn’t support it more. 

 

Luckily, Sana and Yousef were both too confused to actually follow the boys’ conversation in the end.

 

Elias cleared his throat abruptly, trying to change the subject before either of them could figure it out.

 

“Anyway, Yousef. If you don’t want to go in alone you’d better convince her.”

 

Yousef’s eyes widened slightly before they wandered over to Sana almost immediately. He felt torn. One the one hand, he didn’t want to make her go somewhere she didn’t want to. On the other, his heart swelled at the thought of spending time alone with her.

 

Finally he held her gaze, giving her a warm smile. “Please?” he asked.

 

***********

 

“Why exactly did I agree to come here?” Sana wondered out loud, more to herself than to anyone else, as she looked up at the embossed sign over the hotel’s entrance.

 

On the outside, it looked like a nice hotel. Very pristine. Nothing creepy about it. 

 

If the boys still wanted to attempt ‘finding’ anything here, much to her displeasure she was involved now, too. 

 

“You tell me, sis,” Elias answered in amusement. Sana looked over at him and narrowed her eyes at him. She could feel that he was going to say something stupid. She had a sixth sense for this kind of stuff. “It didn’t take much convincing from Yousef, did it?”

 

She lowered her gaze, looking anywhere but at her brother or Yousef. Yes, she might have caved as soon as Yousef uttered a slow and sincere “Please?”. But who could blame her? All he had to do was look at her with his big brown eyes and she was helpless.

 

No way she would tell her brother that though. 

 

“Actually, I had no choice but to be the voice of reason for your dumb party of five. If I know anything, you guys will obviously convince yourselves that there’s something even if there’s nothing, and end up running into a wall or something,” Sana responded, rolling her eyes.

 

The boys all looked at her, shaking their heads at her with an amused smile. 

 

Before they started shouting over each other trying to defend themselves Sana said, “How did you even manage to convince the people here to let you do your … ghost hunting thing?” It even sounded stupid saying it.

  
Elias rubbed the back of his head nonchalantly and said, “I told the hotel staff what we’re planning on doing, gave them our Youtube channel’s name so that they could see who we are and they agreed easily. It’s probably because our channel has been growing quite a lot lately and it’s free advertisement for them, I guess..”

 

Sana glanced at the building in front of her, cursing herself once more for agreeing to do this. She knew she would regret it once her face was on a ghost hunting video that would be seen by thousands of people. But there was no going back now. Sana Bakkoush was not a quitter. 

 

“Okay, let’s do this.”

 

*********

 

Sana and Yousef were still laughing about a dumb comment Adam made as they parted ways with the other boys. When they finally realized they were alone, just the two of them, the air around them grew silent, as they slowly walked down the stairs to the basement. 

 

Adam and Mikael went to the sixth floor and Mutta and Elias to the highest floor. Apparently those three levels of the hotel were reported to have the most ‘paranormal activities’. 

 

Sana didn’t mind going to the basement. It was just another part of the hotel. However, what really set her heart racing was the fact that she was walking side by side next to Yousef, down the stairs, their shoulders brushing up against each other. Why couldn't she think of anything clever to say to him? Her mind was blank, failing her for the first time.

 

Her eyes darted over to him and she watched him fumble with his phone. Until he snuck a glimpse at her out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Wow, that was bad. 

 

Sana tried to take a deep breath without letting the boy next to her notice. They reached the basement and both of them took out their phones and other ‘gear’. Sana couldn't help but think it was all a bit too much, but who was she to say anything. It was their channel after all. 

 

Yousef looked up from the equipment in his hands and smiled at Sana. She answered with a smile of her own before looking around, trying to find something to talk about. 

 

_ How did people start filming a video like this?  _

 

When Sana let her gaze fall back to Yousef, she caught him staring back at her.

 

For a few seconds, the sights and sounds of the stuffy room faded away and it was just the two of them, looking at each other, neither of them saying a word. 

 

Finally, Yousef stood up a little straighter and Sana was brought back to reality as he said, “Okay, so...uhm...I should probably start by saying why we’re down here.” 

 

Sana nodded, “Okay.” 

 

He gave her his phone just as Sana was pointing her own phone at him. In  the end she pointed his phone at him. “Okay, go!” she motioned, pressing record.

 

Yousef grinned into the camera. “So, Sana and I are here, in the basement of the hotel. Some members of the staff reported seeing an old man with a white beard appear in front of them out of thin air and vanish seconds later. We’re going to try to find that man tonight.”

 

Sana rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile. When he was done with his intro, she handed him his phone back and took out her own.

 

They plunged into silence once more, just walking around the basement, waiting to hear a whisper or a sign of anything paranormal. Yousef pointed his flashlight around the entire room, taking care to document each step. Sana simply filmed what was in front of her; which was nothing. Just an empty basement in an old hotel that had decrepit foundations. Which was why they probably heard noises from time to time. Each creak, each groan, each scrape, she noticed Yousef stood a little bit straighter. At first she thought it was because he wants to be alert so he didn’t miss anything and could film it. But then, out of nowhere, they heard a loud scratching noise coming from the far corner of the room and Yousef jumped back two feet.

 

He was scared, Sana realized with concerned eyes on him.

 

Yousef didn’t dare look back at her. She knew he was clearly embarrassed, but she couldn’t stop herself from laughing a little. Though Sana didn’t say anything since she didn’t want to make him feel any worse than he already did.

 

That is until just a few seconds later when they heard another loud noise and this time Yousef jumped a few steps ahead. Sana shook her head.

 

“Oh don't be such a Ryan. There's nothing here,” Sana said, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

She continued walking, until she noticed that Yousef had stopped dead in his tracks in a dramatic way and was staring at her now with an amused look on his face. 

 

"What?" She frowned at him wondering why he was acting like that suddenly. 

 

"Sana Bakkoush watches Buzzfeed Unsolved. Wow." Yousef chuckled and shook his head. His eyes looked her up and down as he bit his lip. "You never cease to amaze me."

 

As he walked past her, this time Sana was the one that froze. She was grateful the lighting was so dim in this basement so he couldn’t see the blush that was forming on her face because of his words. Shaking her head, she pulled herself together and followed him. Just as she reached him, he turned back to look at her with that same smirk he had on his face a few minutes ago. 

 

"Shut up and let's just keep looking so you can see that there's nothing here," she said rolling her eyes and going back to being the Sana Bakkoush that wasn’t visibly affected by anything, good or bad. 

 

"Whatever you say, Shane," he replied, tilting his head slightly.

 

This time, she didn’t care if he saw the effect of his words on her. This time she laughed and he laughed with her. 

 

Sana took a few tentative steps further down the basement. The room they were in was just one long corridor under the actual building. Apparently it was used to accommodate staff members back in the day, but now it was just used for storage. 

 

Still chuckling lightly, her camera held out in front of her, trying not to miss the nothingness around her, Sana saw the outlines of a shadow in front of her. The rational part of her knew it was just something that the hotel owners stored here when they couldn’t find any other place, but she still directed her flashlight towards it. 

 

“Hey, Yousef. There’s an old coat hanger in this corner. Just so you know, and don’t assume it’s a person..”

 

Yousef didn’t have to see her face to know that she was smirking. He could picture her dimples vividly in his mind.

 

Somehow, as they walked around, shining the light at different corners, pointing out some old stuff or commenting on them, Sana and Yousef drew closer to each other. The heat from their bodies warming them up in the cold room. They were walking so close that Sana’s shoulder bumped into Yousef’s arm when they turned. 

 

All of a sudden, Sana could have sworn she saw a shadow. It could have been an employee on a break. But they were told there would be nobody down here at this time.

 

She held her breath, waiting for a sudden movement, but when nothing happened, Sana shrugged it off, averting her gaze from that dark corner to Yousef. He slowly looked away and his gaze locked on Sana. They both looked at each other for a moment, neither of them saying anything. 

 

Sana didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of admitting there was a shadow. 

 

It could have been anything.

 

Yousef didn’t want to mention the shadow because the less he thought about it, the less it creeped him out. 

 

With bated breath, Yousef pointed his light to the right side of the corridor, while Sana pointed her light to the left. They took a few steps forward, still filming everything. 

 

Sana was about to mention that the boys would have to go through tons of footage of an old, dusty basement without having anything remarkable to show their audience, when she heard a loud noise, so close that she got goosebumps on her arms and the back of her neck. It was like nails against a blackboard. 

 

Involuntarily, she jumped and grabbed a hold of Yousef’s arm, her heart racing the entire time. The noise came out of nowhere. And not just because she was distracted. It came from way too close, maybe a couple steps ahead of them. 

 

She could feel Yousef tense up next to her. His flashlight shot up to the place where that awful sound came from, Yousef took a deep breath as Sana leaned into him slightly. He shifted his arm to allow her closer to him.

 

“AAAAAAHH”

 

At the sudden noise, Yousef immediately jumped back a few feet, and grabbed Sana’s hand, his heart full of panic and fear. He held up his flashlight, almost like a weapon, his only line of defense against whatever demon they were up against.

 

Sana on the other hand didn’t really react to the screaming until she heard another loud scream come from the opposite direction that caused her heart to race like hell and she squeezed Yousef’s hand tightly in hers. One look back at him revealed that he was feeling no different than her. 

 

Four figures come out of the shadows in the far corner of the corridor. Cameras were shoved in their faces out of the darkness, lights flashing wildly.

 

"I told you it would work!" 

 

"What the...Elias?" Sana looked at her brother with wide eyes in shock.

 

"That was you?" Yousef asked, in ragged, uneven breaths.

 

"Yeah. We knew that we could scare you. It's going to make a great vid. Say hi to the camera.” Elias waved at his sister and best friend with his free hand. 

 

"I can't believe Sana got scared," Mutta said. “She’s always the voice of reason. I didn’t think she was afraid of anything.”

 

"Damn right she did, look she even grabbed Yousef's arm," Adam mentioned, pointing to them as he zoomed in to film her hand on his arm.

 

As soon as Sana realized what she was doing she let go of his arms and mumbled a quiet "sorry". Her eyes were fixed on the floor and she could feel the heat on her cheeks. 

 

She was waiting to hear an "it's okay" from him but instead she heard him laughing. 

 

Frowning, she looked up at Yousef. "What are you laughing at, Acar?" 

 

"Who's the Ryan now, huh?" He said, clutching his stomach from laughing too hard. 

 

It wasn’t that he found it funny that she got scared. He found it endearing. But he didn’t know why he couldn’t stop laughing. It might have been the adrenaline from the recent scare. It might have been the fact that he was nervous because if he wanted to he could close the gap between him and Sana in less than one step. 

 

"What are you talking about? You're the one that kept jumping all the time.” Sana crossed her arms over her chest. She didn’t like to be teased. Especially from the boy she...well, from Yousef.

 

The little frown that formed between Sana's eyebrows only made her look even cuter to Yousef. He stopped laughing and smiled at her instead. 

 

"Yeah, but who jumped the most just right now? I thought you didn’t believe in ghosts?" Yousef recalled with a shrug, hoping to look less affected by her close proximity than he was.

  
"I still don't. They don't exist."

 

"But you still got scared by the boys."

 

Sana rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me if I don't like being screamed at. At least I didn’t think that a coat hanger was a person." She pointed towards the direction of the coat hanger.

 

"I never said that. You're the one that said it as a way to make a joke. I wouldn't have thought for a moment that it was a person."

 

Sana just stared up at him and raised her eyebrows. 

 

"I'm not that dumb," Yousef asserts.

 

He thought that it wasn't possible but she raised her eyebrows even higher.

 

"I'm not. Shut up."

 

"You shut up."

 

"Guys, guys! This was supposed to be a video of you being scared!" Elias interrupted their little fight pointing at his phone. "And now it's just a video of you two flirting with each other and fighting like an old married couple. What's new." 

 

Those simple words from Elias sent both Yousef and Sana into a state of silent embarrassment. He left them both speechless and he couldn’t deny the fact that he was proud of it. He may not have gotten the video he wanted to but it was entertaining to tease Yousef and Sana. He could even get some use of the footage he was filming after all.

 

Abruptly, the old foundations of the building start to make noises again. Mutta jumped a little bit in the air and felt his heart beating fast. He knew it was probably nothing, but he wasn’t going to take a chance.

 

“Guys, can we continue this conversation outside? This place is creeping me out.” 

 

“Yeah, the whole purpose of this trip was to scare Yousef and Sana and we’ve already succeeded so let’s go and eat something.” Adam said, walking towards the stairs that led to the exit. Mikael, Mutta and Elias followed closely after him. 

 

Trailing along behind them, Sana walked with Yousef side by side, neither of them said anything, until Yousef broke the silence. 

 

“So...Sana Bakkoush watches Buzzfeed Unsolved and is afraid of ghosts. What an interesting day,” he murmured as if he was talking to himself, but glancing at Sana to see her reaction. 

 

She opened her mouth to say something but she didn’t want to start another “fight”, especially in front of the boys. She’d had enough teasing for today. Still, she couldn’t just not say anything. 

 

“You’re one to talk…”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yousef asked her. She was frowning again, but he could tell that she wasn’t mad. He didn’t want to get his hopes up but he could swear that she was enjoying the situation as much as he was. 

 

“It means that you got scared way more than me.”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“I’m sure that if we did this again, this time without the boys scaring us, I wouldn’t get scared once, but you would still be jumping the whole time.” Sana stated as if it were a fact.

 

Yousef glanced at Sana for a moment and her stomach did somersaults once again. “Okay, challenge accepted.”

 

“What?” Sana looked at him with wide eyes. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

 

“Let’s do this again and we’ll see who gets scared.” 

 

Sana didn’t know what to say. She never expected Yousef would ask her out. Well, technically, he wasn’t actually asking her out. He was just accepting a challenge she didn’t even know she had proposed. That didn’t mean anything. Right?

 

“What’s the matter? Are you afraid you’ll lose?” The emphasis on the word afraid was what made Sana stop thinking and accept his offer. Well, that and other reasons she wasn’t going to admit to herself. At least not yet.

 

“Okay, let’s do this!” 


End file.
